The Way We Were
by JPNeverlosetheButterflies
Summary: Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say goodbye to Jen one last time.But will unsolved feelings be revealed? PLZ REVIEW
1. Couple Things

The Way We Where

Chapter 1: Couple Things

A.N- I do not own _Dawson's Creek _so don'tsue me

Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say good-bye to Jen one last time.

But will unsolved feelings be revealed?

Pacey carried Joey off the couch and into the bed room laying her one the bed she laughed as he kiss her neck looked up at her and said "You know one thing I love about living here is we can do what ever we want in are own bed room." " Yes, so do I " she replied " but do to the fact that I am very sleepy it looks like it will have to wait" she yawned fakely trying to tease him. He smiled at her and said "Well that's to bad because it looks like you'll have to catch up on that sleep later." "Really?" she said. "Yes, really" he replied she laughed and said with a smirk "Well it looks like you'll have to give me one reason to stay awake" "Ok, I will" he said with a grin before leaning in kissing her. She pulled him closer opening her mouth letting his tongue enter her mouth. As she moved her hands though his hair he started to take off her shirt she stopped him and said " Ok I guess I could stay awake"

The Next Morning

Joey woke up before Pacey so she went and took a shower to keep from waking him after her shower she walked into the bedroom to find Pacey still sleeping. She sits in the chair next to the bed. She sits there for about ten minutes until she decided to wake him up so she laid next to him and kissed his lips lightly. He moved gently yawning slightly. "Good morning" she said, "did you sleep well" "Very" he replied "did you take a shower already?" "Yes, remember were supposed to go shopping to day " she said smiling. "Did I agree to this?" he yawned "Yes you did last Tuesday at lunch you said something like "We should spend more time doing stuff together couple stuff" and I said "Like shopping and stuff" and you said "Yea like that we'll go on Saturday" "and than I agreed" she said taking a breath. "Really, I must have been sick or something" "No, you were fine I am sure, now go take a shower," she ordered him. "Fine, but only because I love you so much" he said kissing her lightly breaking the kiss she said ' I love you too, Pace, now go." After his shower they left the apartment and went shopping for thing they could use for their new life together.

XXXXXXX

Back home

Pacey carried their bags upstairs to their apartment as Joey shuffled through the mail "Junk, Junk, Victoria's Secret magazine" she said to read the mail to Pacey "Hey let me hold that magazine for you," he said to her. "That's ok, Pace, I got I covered I can hold it myself" she said still looking through the mail." Hey what's this? To: Ms. Josephine Potter, From: Capeside High School" She read the letter to her self as Pacey went on about how that school was hell for both of them or at least him and they probably want money or something. He looked up to see Joey looking like she was about to cry "Jo, what's wrong" he said with concern " What does it say?" She sighed and read him the letter.

_Dear Capeside Students of 2001,_

_As some of you may know a couple of weeks ago Jen Lindley passed away. With this sad news we are holding a reunion for the graduating class of 2001 to say good-bye to her one last time. We would be very thankful if friends and people who were not so close to her would come say goodbye. The reunion will be held at Capeside High for one half of the night and another half at the Leery's Fresh Fish for dinner. It will start at 7:00pm on Saturday June 17, please come. Thank you and we are sorry to deliver this bad news. _

_Sincerely,_

_Capeside High School _

XXXXXXX

Joey looked up to see Pacey looking like someone had told him his cat ran away he had tried to ignore the fact a lot that Jen was dead but now he had to face all those people and remember her again. "Pace, are you ok" she asked him "Yea, I am just stunned it just hurts to know she's really gone." he answered. She stated at him and replied "Well I'll call Bessie and tell her we need a room from Friday to Sunday." She got up and kissed him and walked to the phone saying, "I love you, Pace, and always will"

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. The Only Girl

The Way We Were

Chapter 2: The Only Girl…

Anything in is a memory

A.N- I do not own _Dawson's Creek _so don'tsue me

Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say good-bye to Jen one last time.

But will unsolved feelings be revealed?

Joey sat in her office at work just thinking about when she had to kiss Pacey for Dawson's movie.

**: "**Look, I know what I saw. It was big. And it was ugly. And it attacked me. And it's still out there. Just waiting" Joey said in character

"I may not believe you, Stephanie, but I believe in you." Pacey said leaning in to kiss her.  
"Uh, uh" Joey yelled backing away from Pacey

"What! What! Come on! " Pacey yelled annoyed  
"Cut!" Dawson yelled from behind the camera

"Sorry, Dawson. He is just too repelling." Joey apologized

"Joey, you're gonna have to kiss him." Dawson told her

"I cannot, and will not kiss that cretin." Joey protested

"It's a movie. You're playing a character. It's not Pacey you're kissing." Dawson said trying to persuade her to kiss Pacey.

"So he's a sea serpent from the deep. Cite the difference." Joey replied to him angrily

"But you're not aware of his evil alter ego. You're in love." Dawson told her …

Joey sat there laughing at the thought of this memory now she really was in love with Pacey more than anything and she would do anything to kiss him. Suddenly she was taking out of her trip down memory lane when Beth a friend she worked with opened her door yelling " Hey Jo, Want to go for lunch." Um… Yea sure I'll be right out I gotta call Pacey really fast" she replied. "K" Beth said walking out the door "I'll meet you down stairs"

Joey picked up her phone and called Pacey cell today he was doing work over the phone since he couldn't be at the Ice House. Joey sat there waiting for Pacey to answer the phone. "Hello" Pacey said into his cell phone "Hey, it's me" she said into the phone smiling his voice always made her smile. "Hey, Sarah I was thinking you could come over later since my wonderful girlfriend won't be home" He joked. "O, really who is this Sarah girl so I know where I can find her to beat her down" she laughed. "Well, I was going to break up with her and I still will if you would tell me what time you'll be home" he said into the phone. "I'll be home around 8:30, " she said sweetly. "Ok, I got to go, baby I love you" Pacey said in a bit of a hurry. "Bye, I love you too." She said hanging up the phone.

At lunch

"So…" Beth said, " You and Pacey are so cute together…the only thing is your finger could use an engagement ring." Joey just looked at her trying to hide the smile on her face she was wondering about her and Pacey getting married. "You know, Beth, I am not going to rush Pacey into anything he's not ready for "she said trying to sound convincing. Beth tried to hide the smile on her face "I am not telling you convince him to propose I am just asking if you're expecting an engagement any time soon." "No, Well I don't know, lets just say if Pacey proposed I would be surprised but extremely happy." Joey answered looking down at her plate.

8:40pm Joey's just getting home

"Hey, Pace, you will not believe what Beth said today" Joey said walking in the apartment with her back turned. She turned around to find about a hundred of candles lit and the lights dimmed with Pacey in a suit standing next to the CD player. Her mouth dropped as Pacey hit the play button causing "For Crying Out Loud" by Meatloaf to play. Pacey danced around lip-syncing to the words playing.

I was lost till you were found  
But I never knew how far down  
I was falling  
Before I reached the bottom  
I was cold and you were fire  
And I never knew how the pyre  
Could be burning  
On the edge of the ice field

And the now chilly California wind  
Is blowing down our bodies again  
And we're sinking deeper and deeper into the chilly California sand  
Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart  
And can't you see my faded levis bursting apart  
And don't you hear me crying:  
Oh babe, don't go  
And don't you hear me screaming:  
How was I to know?

I'm in the middle of nowhere  
Near the end of the line  
But there's a border to somewhere waiting  
And there's a tankful of time  
Oh give me just another moment to see the light of the day  
And take me to another land where I don't have to stay

And I'm gonna need somebody to make me feel like you do  
And I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes,  
Open up the sky and let the planet that I love shine through

For crying out loud  
You know I love you  
For crying out loud  
You know I love you  
For crying out loud  
You know I love you

Pacey turned down the music and came closer to Joey as he said; " Jo, I love more than life its self" You are the only girl who can make me feel like I am not some worthless person."_  
_

I was damned and you were saved  
And I never knew how enslaved  
I was kneeling  
In the chains of my master

I could laugh but you could cry  
And I never knew just how high  
I was flying  
Ah, with you right above me

I'm in the middle of nowhere  
Near the end of the line  
But there's a border to somewhere waiting  
And there's a tankful of time  
Oh give me just another moment to see the light of the day  
And take me to another land where I don't have to stay

And I'm gonna need somebody to make me feel like you do  
And I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes,  
Open up the sky and let the planet that I love shine through

Played softly in the back ground

"Joey, you are the only girl who can make me feel like I am the luckiest person to be alive," he said to her

Joey just stood there in shock of what was happening

_For crying out loud  
You know I love you  
For crying out loud  
You know I love your  
For crying out loud  
You know I love you_

For taking in the rain when I'm feeling so dry  
For giving me the answers when I'm asking you why  
And my oh my  
For that I thank you

For taking in the sun when I'm feeling so cold  
For giving me a child when my body is old  
And don't you know  
For that I need you

For coming to my room when you know I'm alone  
For finding me a highway and driving me home  
And you gotta know  
For that I serve you

For pulling me away when I'm starting to fall  
For revving me up when I'm starting to stall  
And all in all  
For that I want you

For taking and for giving and for playing the game  
For praying for my future in the days that remain  
Oh lord  
For that I hold you

"Joey, you are the only girl in this whole world that can give me butterflies to this very day and second." He said to her as his voice sounded like he was about to cry. "So Joey Potter the girl I love" he got down on one knee and opened a black velvet box to reveal a diamond engagement ring "Will you marry me?"

Joey took a deep breath and said smiling with tears streaming down her face "Yes, Yes" Pacey got up hugging her and kissed her they were both crying. "I love you, Pacey," she cried in joy

Ah but most of all  
For cryin' out loud  
For that I love you

Ah but most of all  
For cryin' out loud  
For that I love you

Ah but most of all  
For cryin' out loud  
For that I love you

When you're crying out loud  
You know I love you

So how did you like it please review thanks (the song is called "For Crying Out Loud" by Meatloaf)


	3. Late Night Packing and Early Morning Ner

The Way We Where

Chapter 3:Late Night Packing and Early Morning Nerves

A.N- I do not own _Dawson's Creek _so don'tsue me

Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say good-bye to Jen one last time.

But will unsolved feelings be revealed?

Note- thanks for the reviews **superfan24,** **xxoJenxoo, PaceyAndJoey4EverandAlways, PJ4Eva **

"Pacey! Pacey!" Joey yelled from the kitchen making popcorn for them " Pacey get up we have to pack." Pacey shifted and rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake " I wasn't sleeping" he said barley awake. "Yea, sure" she said walking into the bedroom handing him the popcorn. "Well, is it my fault you kept off packing until 2am the day we leave." "No, but is it really my fault I was trying to hold off the stress of packing to be with you ever since your romantic, cute and beautiful engagement." she replied trying to sound sweet. "Get your cute ass over here and kiss me" he said pulling her down to sit on top of him in the chair in their bedroom. She leaned in kissing him laughing he went in for another kiss she pushed him away saying "Pack now, kiss later" getting off him. She grabbed her stomach while heading for her suitcase. "You Ok, Jo," he asked her worried "Yea it must be nerves of something I am kind of nevus about going to see everyone from high school." Yea, so am I"" he said trying to shake off the worrier " You want some popcorn" he asked passing the bowl to her. She took the bowl right before handing it back to him and running to the bathroom covering her mouth. Pacey walked into the bathroom to find Joey with her head over the toilet. "Baby, are you ok" he asked her holding up her hair and rubbing her back. "Yea, I am sure its just a little 24 hour flu" she said trying to sound a little better "Why don't you finish backing and bring me some Ginger Ale," she told him before getting sick again. He left the room and brought her back three pillows one to sit on, one to lean on, and another for her stomach. He gave her some Ginger Ale and a CD player with head phones to listen to some music.

XZXZXZZZZZ

About an hour later

Joey finally felt better and went to bed and Pacey just finished packing and was about to go to sleep when the phone started to ring. Pacey rubbed his eyes as he picked up the phone " Hello" he answered annoyed " Hey man it's me Dawson sorry I called so early but I am wide awake." Dawson answered sounding like he drank 20 cups of coffee." Listen, D-Man, its 3 am in the morning I just finished packing, Joey has been sick for an hour and just fell asleep, and I have a flight at 8 am to Capeside to go a reunion to talk about one of my best friends who just died with a whole bunch of kids that hated me." He said sounding a little angry "So I am sorry but I kind of want to sleep now." "O man I am really sorry I called so early look I'll talk to you tomorrow I am flying into Capeside I'll be there around 5 pm, tell Joey I hope she feels better." Dawson said apologizing." Ok I will, bye" Pacey replied. "Bye" Dawson said before hanging up the phone. Pacey hung up the phone and crawled into bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. To him it seemed like he only just closed his eyes before be awaken by the alarm clock and Joey throwing up in the toilet. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock saying 6 am and yelled out to Joey " Good morning, honey " "Ha Ha very funny, Pace" she yelled back sarcastically. He just laughed to him self and got up to get ready for the trip back to his old life.

I am sorry this chapter was so short I'll probably put the next chapter up today.

Please keep reviewing it makes me so happy Thanks


	4. There are no buts

The Way We Where

Chapter 4: There are no buts

A.N- I do not own _Dawson's Creek _so don'tsue me

Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say good-bye to Jen one last time.

But will unsolved feelings be revealed?

" I think that was the most boring flight I have ever been on" Joey said getting her bag off the luggage check. "I know" Pacey said taking her bag from her while grabbing his own "I mean I guess I really didn't know what to talk about I mean last time I was here she was alive " he sighed. Joey just looked down she didn't know how to cheer Pacey up ever since Jen died he just ignored anybody who talked about her. Joey never really understood why Pacey was upset more than any body about Jen's now. Jack was still upset with I but didn't try to ignore the fact she was dead. Pacey and Jen were close but not as Jack and Jen what happened between them she would think constantly.

Pacey just kept walking he knew what Joey was thinking he looked over at her as she looked down at the floor walking thought the airport. He knew she was wondering why he always tried to ignore the fact of Jen's death. How could he not know what she was thinking? He loved her he could read her like a book. He just kept walking and remembered the time he spent with Jen in the hospital.

…"Because friendship can really never be over- or underestimated," Jen says, before staring to cry. "Oh, god, I hate this. I'm so angry," she cries out. "I'm so angry, I don't want to do this. I don't want to die. I hate this. Remind me never to do it again. That's not funny. I'm losing my sense of humor," she wheezes.

Pacey just looked at her as she went on

"I don't want to leave my daughter. I don't want to leave her alone," Jen sobs.

Pacey looks her right in the eye and promises that Amy is not going to be alone. "Saturday night has me and Amy's name written all over it. We will take care of your baby, I promise you," he assures her…>

This is why Pacey couldn't stand the fact of remembering Jen's death because she didn't deserve to die she had a life, a daughter who she would give anything for and was the most kind hearted girl in the world. The truth was he really hadn't spent any time with Amy and this was his main plan for this time in Capeside to keep his promise to Jen. Pacey opened his mouth to tell Joey about his promise to Jen but before he could he heard someone yelling out "O my God, Joey, Pacey I have missed you two so much." He looked over to see Bessie running over to Joey and hugging her tightly. She let go of her baby sister to grab Pacey so tight he could barley breath. "So what have you two been up to lately?" she said letting of Pacey and fixing her shirt. Joey looked over to Pacey who looked at her with a smile. "Well…" Joey said holding up her hand to show Bessie the ring "Pacey, Proposed." She finished smiling. Bessie screamed grabbing Joey in a hug tighter than before and let her go to grab Pacey.

At the Potter B and B

In the kitchen Bessie was talking to Joey as Pacey was playing Alexander in some Playstation game all Joey and Bessie new was a lot of screaming was involved.

"So how did he do it?" Bessie asked about the proposal " Well I got home and about a hundred candles were lit and the lights were dimmed. Joey started "And Pacey was in this suit I don't think I've ever seen him look so hot in my life" Joey explained "Than that song "For Crying Out Load" by Meatloaf played and Pacey was lip syncing and he started to dance around the room and acted like he had a microphone in his hand. Than he turned down the music and told me I made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world and was the only girl who could give him butterflies." Joey said with a smile at the remembrance of it. "It was so sweet" she finished "So Jo, how's the sex been since then," she laughed. Joey just looked down and mumbled, " We haven't done "it" a lot lately, ok." "Why? I thought since the engagement you would be in the mood a lot more lately" Bessie asked kind of in shock, "Unless, it's Pacey" Bessie said waiting for an answer. Joey replied quickly "NO, no, its just I have kind of been holding off " "Ok…" Bessie said before changing the subject.

Later that day when Dawson arrived Bessie invited everyone so they could have some fun together. "So, Dawson" Joey started as Pacey took his place next to her "Pacey proposed and I said yes" she said with a smile on her face showing him the ring. "I can't believe it, Congratulations!" he said hugging Joey than Pacey but could not help but feeling a bit of jealousy. "Thanks man" Pacey said being released from the hug.

**_Ooh, ooh..._**

_**Prayed for an angel**_

_**To come in the night**_

_**And shine some sweet light on me**_

_**Found only strangers**_

_**Then you came to me**_

_**Just when I'd given up**_

_**You gave me love**_

_**My world was tumbling down**_

_**You turned me around, baby**_

**_You..._**

_**You're some kind of miracle**_

_**You...**_

**_You're a miracle to me _**

Came over the radio.

"So you guys planning on having any little Witter children running around here soon" Gale said who had been behind Dawson the whole time. "Kids I would love but not anytime soon" Pacey said as Joey's face sort of fell but she put on a smile and said "Yea, for now I think only one Pacey is enough." Pacey leaned in and kissed Joey passionately and she returned the kiss before telling them she was going for a walk.

**_Sweet revelation_**

_**That look in your eyes**_

_**Your touch in the night**_

_**I found the sweetest salvation**_

_**In your arms, baby**_

_**Warm as the morning sun**_

_**Your tender love (your tender love)**_

_**Came and just lifted me up**_

_**Look what you've done, baby**_

Played before she walked out the door she walked to one of the docks before sitting down next to a teenage girl who looked like she was the age of 15 she had long brown hair and was tanned from the sun. She looked over at Joey and said, "Hi, I am Brook" "Hi Brook, I'm Joey but right now I am kinda trying to think." Joey replied trying not to sound rude. I know your trying to think I do the same thing here all the time see my problem is I like this one guy my best friend well I think I love him but the only problem is our best friend is in love with him and they use to date." Brook said looking out into the water. Joey just stared at her " Wow that sounds a lot like my old situation see I dated my best friend my "soul mate" as people called him. And our other best friend "jailbait" as I called him who I always fought with he until we started to get close started to get close in our third year of high school. Than I started to fall for him but I didn't tell him but he kissed me and at first I was mad but then I realized I really liked him. So we stared to date behind our best friend's back when he found out we broke it off. But I ended up sailing away with him in the end. But now I have a little problem and I don't know how they'll take it" Joey finished. " Did you end up with the "soul mate" or "jailbait"? Brook said still looking out at the water. Joey laughed at the question and answered " I ended up with "jailbait" and now were engaged but…" before she could finish Brook cut her off "Look if this guy loves you and you love him there are no buts, Ok" Brook answered sounding a little annoyed. "Your right" Joey said getting up to leave but turned back to Brook and laughed to say " Thanks you really know your stuff your a lot like my fiancé." "What can I say, I spend a lot of time out here" Brook answered before looking back at the water. Joey started to walk home again before turning back and looking Brook strait in the eyes and said to her " What ever you do don't lose the butterflies" Brook just looked at her and smiled before turning back around and Joey started walking again.

What did you think please review the song I used is **_"Some Kind Of Miracle"_** by Kelly Clarkson.


	5. Fields of Gold

The Way We Where

Chapter 5: Fields of Gold

A.N- I do not own **_Dawson's Creek_** or any songs I useso don'tsue me

Note- In the series finale it was supposed to be 2009 and Pacey, Joey, Jen, Jack and Dawson are 25, which is why in this chapter the gravestone says 2009.

Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say good-bye to Jen one last time.

But will unsolved feelings be revealed?

Pacey and Joey were in their room at the B and B as Joey tossing another dress down on the bed next to Pacey who watched her laughing. "You know Pacey it is isn't funny I want to look nice tonight" she yelled at him sounding a little frustrated "how about this one" she said to him holding up a strapless dress that went a little higher than her knees and was a light blue at the top and it slowly faded to a dark blue. "It looks good on you just like the past seven, What about that purple dress the one you look great in where's that one?" he questioned looking through the pile. " It didn't fit" she replied looking down but held the blue dress up to her again " I really like this one what do you think?" " It looks great you always look great," he said pulling her down on the bed and kissing her as he started to move to her neck she tried to push him off " Come on, Pace, Bess is right in the other room." She said trying to keep from smiling. "Joey come on its not like she'll know." He said looking down at her using his arms to keep him above her as he leaned down and kissed her again. He led his hands to her pants and unbuttoned them he had just finished taking off her shirt. When Bessie walked in the room to find her shirtless sister underneath Pacey. " O my god I am so sorry" she said closing her eyes and about to exit the room but turned around at said still embarrassed truing to remember why she walked in the room in the first place. " A… umm… Pacey…a…Doug called for you… yea… sorry again…" she said closing the door. Joey just leaned back and laughed as Pacey laughed against her chest. "Well looks like the mood is ruined," he said getting off her as she put her shirt back on. " I am going to go to the Ice House to call Doug and Jack I'll be back around 5 to get ready for the reunion Bye, Baby love you," she said kissing her lightly. " Bye love you too" she said as he walked out of the room she leaned back on the bed and just closed her eyes for about 5 seconds when Bessie ran in. " Joey I am so sorry" she said sitting next to Joey. "Its fine we really shouldn't have been doing anything anyway" she said getting up off the bed " I 'll be back later I have to go somewhere" she looked back at Bessie and laughed before exiting the room.

WWWWWWWW

Joey walked up to the Capeside graveyard caring flowers in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. She looked around for a while before stopping and bending down next to a grave that read

Jennifer Lindley 

_**Aug 16 1984 – June 6 2009**_

_**She taught ones closest to her to**_

_**Live life to the fullest **_

"Hey Jen, it's me Joey" Joey said sitting next to the grave and just kept starring at her hands. " I really wanted you to know I made my decision just like I promised you and me and Pacey are engaged now." She said with laugh " You know if somebody asked me all those years ago if I thought I would end up engaged and in love with Pacey Witter I would have laughed in there face… but I guess times change huh?" Joey sighed. "But now I don't know what to do and I wish you were still here because I really need your help this time." Joey said on the verge of crying " And I know if you were here you probably say " You know what fuck it, Joey, life is to short to keep running and in the end Pacey loves you and you love him so screw what your head is saying and listen to your heart." Joey said with a little laugh but still crying " But this time it's something you can't run it's to big." "I just wish you could give me a sign" she calmed down and wiped away her tears " So… anyway I just wanted you to know everyone really misses you so I brought you something" she laid down the flowers and a picture next to them " The flowers are roses for love and rosemary for remembrance and the pictures of me and Pacey just so you know I did what you asked and picked the man I love" she sighed and got up and kissed the gravestone " C ya later, Jen, I have to go face reality now" And with that she walked away.

At the Ice House

Pacey sat a booth talking to Jack who was holding Amy and Doug. " I can't believe you two finally got engaged I thought I would never happen" Jack said laughing. " O thanks man really supportive" Pacey laughed. " Well I mean come on bro I mean really you and Joey have been on and off" Doug said taking a bite of his food "Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Witter now" Doug said looking at Joey who entered the restaurant looking around. Pacey turned and looked at her causing him to smile she always mad him smile " Potter" he yelled out "Over here." She looked over at him and smiled when she reached the table she kissed him lightly " It won't be Potter for long" she said kissing him again. " You know I think even when were married I'll still call you Potter," he laughed he said kissing her more passionately this time. Joey sat on his lap as the continued to kiss until Jack clearing his throat broke them apart. " Hey guys" Joey said turning to Doug and Jack still sitting on Pacey's lap "Admit it Jack you might be gay but you still get jealous when you see me kiss another guy" She joked. " Yep you caught me, Joey, ever since that _hot_ night when you drew me nude I somehow love you." He said laughing before getting up to hug her. " I missed you she said smiling returning the hug before sitting back on Pacey's lap. "So" Doug said, " I guess Congratulations are in order I heard my little brother here finally popped the question." " Yes he did it as very romantic" Joey smiled " Which means we will be related soon." " And I couldn't be happier" Doug said " I'll give hugs later." "So how did Dawson take the news?" Jack asked feeding Amy a bottle. " Very well actually" Pacey said staring at Amy but looked up to Jack and laughed "But when I asked him if I could kiss Joey after we did that project together he acted the same way but ended up changing his mind." Joey looked at him and smiled "You asked Dawson if you could kiss me that's so sweet" she kissed his cheek lightly. I know do you remember when we went to that party and you got drunk and Dawson took you home and you kissed him," Pacey said looking at her. " Yea he punched that guy who wouldn't let me go, right?" Joey asked. " Well actually I punched him I didn't like the fact of somebody taking advantage of you" Pacey said holding her tighter. "Awe, Pace, I love you" she said kissing him. " Hello baby in the room" Doug interrupted causing Pacey to look at his watch " Its 4:20 we better get going, Baby" Pacey said patting Joeys back causing her to get up. " Bye guys see you tonight " Joey and Pacey said as they left the restaurant hand in hand.

At Capeside High

Joey and Pacey walked into the old high school to find it covered in lights and a big banner that read, "Well miss you Jen." Pacey and Joey took a seat next to Dawson, Jack "Where's Doug" Joey asked " Baby sitting" Jack answered.

**_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley   
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_**

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down   
Among the fields of gold  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold

See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  


Played over the speakers

" Isn't this our graduation song" Jack asked "Yea it is… it seems so long ago" he laughed

"Well Miss. Josephine Potter will you dance with me?" Pacey said getting up offering Joey his hand. "Yes" Joey smiled and took his hand getting up and moving close to him Pacey held her close as they danced together.

**_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_**

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley   
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley 

Pacey rubbed Joey 's arm as he whispered in her ear " Sometimes I wish we could go back to the way things were." Joey backed away and ran out of the gym as the song finished. **_  
_**

**_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_**

Pacey ran after her and yelled " Joey, what's wrong"

"Nothing, Pacey, we can't go back to the way we were" she yelled back

"Jo, What's up" he tried to calm down

"Never mind" she said about to cry

"You know maybe we should call the engagement off if you can't talk to me," he yelled louder.

"You just can't walk away, Pacey," she yelled to him as he walked away now she was crying.

"Why not" he yelled back throwing his hands in the air "Your pretty damn good at it"

"Because I am pregnant," she yelled out covering her mouth at noticing what she just said.

"What" he turned around in shock

"I am pregnant" she sighed wiping away her tears

" Really" he asked tears of joy appearing in his eyes

"I took the test this morning… are you mad" she asked noticing the tears in his eyes

"NO, No! How could I be mad the woman I love having my baby" she said tears coming from his eyes grabbing Joey in hug and kissing her " I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled

Neither of them noticed Dawson the background

Please review I love to read what you think

The song I used was **_"Fields Of Gold" by Eva Cassidy _**it was in their graduation song I love it's a really good song.


	6. Feeling like Nothing

The Way We Where

Chapter 6: Feeling like Nothing

A.N- I do not own **_Dawson's Creek_** or any songs I useso don't _sue_ me

Set after Pacey and Joey hung up the phone in the season finale. They get a letter from Capeside High for a reunion of the class of 2001 to say good-bye to Jen one last time.

But will unsolved feelings be revealed?

Dawson just stood there staring at his two best friends in the world hugging and kissing. He could not believe Joey was pregnant with Pacey's child of all the people he thought would have helped Joey conceive a child Pacey was still at the bottom of the list. Yes, they were engaged but he never really pictured them ending up together and ya he really was happy for them he was just a bit jealous. He didn't know why either of course he loved Joey as a friend that was all he wanted her to be happy. He just always thought he would end up being the guy who made her happy in the end. Dawson just kept staring at them remember the things he just saw happen before him remembering the words Pacey and Joey just said _"You know maybe we should call the engagement off if you can't talk to me," he yelled louder._

"_You just can't walk away, Pacey," she yelled to him as he walked away now she was crying. _

"_Why not" he yelled back throwing his hands in the air "Your pretty damn good at it"_

"_Because I am pregnant,"_

Dawson just looked down remembering everything he looked up to see Pacey and Joey finish hugging so he turned back inside the gym.

Pacey released Joey from the hug and kissed her forehead on last time before taking his hand to her stomach and gently rubbing it. " So when do you want to go to the doctor and confirm it?" he asked looking down at her face. "Well I was thinking Monday when we get back to New York if that's ok with you?" she smiled at him. " That's great I just want to make sure it's true so we can pick an earlier date for the wedding and also so I can start helping you design a baby's room, You know you are a soon to be mommy now" he smiled at her taking her hand. "Great, lets go back in side k." she said gripping his hand a little tighter. "Jo, I love you," he said using one hand to wipe an old tear of her cheek " I love you to, Pace" she said turning around to kiss him lightly " also I think we should wait to tell everyone I am pregnant, ok" she said breaking the kiss. " Ok sure but we have to tell Bessie and Doug" he said holding her a little longer "Ok "she smiled before entering the gym.

In the gym it was about 7:20 so everyone was getting ready to leave for the restaurant when Jack and Dawson came up to Pacey and Joey getting their coats " Hey, You two ok" Jack asked "Ya fine" Joey smiled.

At _Leery's Fresh Fish_

Dawson was drinking a lot and Pacey and Jack were a little concerned " Hey, D-man, you ok " Pacey asked "Ya I am just ducky" Dawson laughed drunkenly " Ducky Ha, I am so funny man" he patted Pacey on the back " Man you are so lucky you know that" he said taking a sip of his drink "Have you seen Joey tonight she looks good." " Look, Dawson, maybe you should stop with the drinks" Pacey said trying to take the drink from Dawson. "Ok, but let me make a speech first " he said making his way to the middle of the restaurant. " Hey everyone" he slurred "Jen was one of my best friends and you know it sucks she died" he said holding up his glass " You know my other best friends Pacey and Joey are engaged now" he laughed "you know I never thought they'd end up together I mean come on Joey spent her whole life trying to leave Capeside and Pacey is Capeside" he said staring at Joey who now made her way over to Pacey who looked kind of hurt. " You know after all these years they still lie to me, just like when they got together" he said taking another sip of his glass. "Because now Joeys pregnant and she hasn't even told me yet" he clapped his hands together after putting his drink down " that SLUT got pregnant before even making her way down the aisle just like her sister" he laughed. Joey got up and ran out of the restaurant crying and Pacey just looked at Dawson and ran after her.

At the B&B

"Come on, Potter, let me in" Pacey said knocking against the bedroom door at the B&B

"Just leave me alone, Pacey, Id don't want to talk to anyone right now" Joey yelled from the inside of the room her voice was cracking so you tell she was crying. "Jo, let me in or I'll have to get the key from Bessie" he said leaning against the wall. Joey got up from the bed and unlocked the door to let Pacey in. When Pacey saw her he felt so bad her eyes were puffy, red and still watery from crying. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was messy. Pacey grabbed her in a hug and wiped the tears falling from her eyes and continued to hold her close. "Pacey" she started " Remember when you broke up with me at prom and told me I made you feel like nothing in front of the entire senior class." " Ya but I love you, Jo, you know that right" he said a little scared of were this conversation was going. " Ya and I love you too… but… that's not what I mean I mean tonight one of my best friends in the world told me the man I love was not good enough for me and I was a slut and he made me feel like nothing" she said looking down but picked up her head to look him in the eyes " And being called a slut hurt but not as much as knowing that even my best friend can't see that you're the person in this world good enough for me because you make me feel alive and that I love you." Pacey held Joey in his arms feeling her cry against his shoulder he just wanted to take away all the pain inside of her and just keep her safe. After Joey finished crying she got dressed in to pajamas and laid in Pacey's arms as he read her The Little Mermaid. As she fell asleep Pacey just watched her drift in to a safer land.

The Next Morning

Joey laid in bed with her eyes still closed and realized Pacey's arms were no longer around her she reached out search for his warmth but finding nothing but air. She quickly got up to search for him she went out front and saw him sitting at the end of the dock gazing at the water. She went to the end of the dock and sat next to him he rapped his arms around her and they sat there in comfortable silence. She spoke up first " Pacey, I want to move back here" " What, Jo, no " he said in shock and turned to face her. " I want to come back here and raise our baby here by the water and I know how much you love the Ice House," she stated. "Joey that summer on the _True Love_ you made me promise you I would get you out of here and I told you I would throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of this town if I had to" He said still facing her. " I know but I want to start over here and show everyone I am not little Joey Potter from the wrong side of the creek and I am finally happy" she said kissing him on the forehead. " If it what you want" Pacey said before kissing her. " It is" she smiled and they just sat there holding each other close by the water ant that moment nothing else mattered.

Ok so what did you think please review I would love some advice but I already have some things planned out. I have some thoughts for the next chapter but I am not really sure what should happen in it so please some advice.


End file.
